Hunter
by AureliaLunebird
Summary: A cliche story, with a twist.


Sally Jackson died at the hands of Poseidon, for he hated her. He was drunk and kidnapped her, nine months later his son, Perseus was born. He killed Sally when Perseus was five and her husband Gabe blamed Perseus for it. Gabe abused Perseus and almost killed him. Eventually, Perseus ran away a year later and stumbled upon a group of girls, The Hunters Of Artemis, this is where our story begins.

 **-Perseus' Point Of View-**

I ran far away from Gabe, not looking back, my feet ached and my heart raced but I still ran. I ran into a small forest to hide when a group of girls had bows pointed at me, looks of pure hatred and disgust on their faces. A young girl of about twelve stepped forward, "Who are you and why are you in my camp?" the auburn haired girl asked, her silver eyes glaring hard enough to make me squirm, "are you Lady Artemis?" I questioned, the girl raised an eyebrow, "Why are you asking?" she shot back. "My mother told me stories of you, she said if I was to ever meet you to treat you respectfully and listen to you for you could help. I wish to join your hunt, I know you despise males but a deity of your power could hopefully find a way if you decline I will continue my run and hope Gabe does not find me." the small boy stated "two questions, who is your mother and who is Gabe?" Artemis asked. "My mother's title is Sally Jackson daughter of Loki and granddaughter of Athena" I stated, "Gabe Ugliano is my abusive stepfather who blames me for my mother's murder." I continued. "Come with me boy, but first what is your name?" Artemis asked "Perseus Jackson." I answered.

Artemis took me to her tent, " You may join my hunt under one condition," she stated her eyes weary, "you become female" I nod "if it means I don't have to return to Gabe." I stated. Her hands glow silver and I blacked out, I felt my body burn as it reformed and changed my body ached and in a matter of an hour, it was over. I still ached, but the pain is worth the freedom from Gabe. "I will allow you age a little bit more before I stop you aging, so you don't have to stay six forever," she said and I nodded. "Repeat after me, I pledge myself to the goddess Artemis." she started "I pledge myself to the goddess Artemis," I repeated "I turn my back on the company of men," she continued "I turn my back on the company of men" I repeat, "accept eternal maidenhood" she added "accept eternal maidenhood," I say "and join the hunt" she finished "and join the hunt." I finished. We handed me a uniform and left me to change. Artemis knocked on the door once I was finished and came back in. "Time for more questions," she says, I nod "Who murdered your mother?" she asked "my father Poseidon," I replied flatly. "Why?" she continued, "I was born," I answered she nodded. "Now I will introduce you to your fellow hunters," she stated and stood to offer me a hand we walked out of her tent. "One last thing, I will give the power to turn into a wolf, only a few hunters have this power, and I believe you will use it wisely." her hand once again glow as she gives me the power.

"Hunters, this is the newest hunter she will now introduce herself," she said gesturing me forward. "Before I do I must ask you, do I need to change my name? Or am I still Perseus?" I asked her, "the choice is yours." she said. "I will keep my name" I decided. "Hello I am Perseus Jackson daughter of Poseidon, granddaughter of Loki, and great granddaughter of Athena," I say and bow. The hunter gave a look of confusion, one raised her hand, "you let the male join and made him female?" Artemis nodded, "she was looking for refuge from males, as where you and so I let her join." Artemis replied. I heard a crunch of leaves and out of the trees stepped a man, "Arty, little sis!" he said, "Apollo" replied all the hunters and Artemis. I racked my brain, Apollo younger twin of Artemis. "I believe Artemis is actually the older twin for she was born first and helped your mother give birth to you, the making her one of the goddesses of childbirth" I pointed out. Apollo's eyes widened and his jaw dropped, Artemis smirked, and the hunter's jaws dropped. "How does the midget know all that?" Apollo questioned, "first off I'm not a midget I'm only six and secondly, my mother taught me." I shot back rolling my eyes. "Oh." Apollo said, "As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted" she shot a glare at Apollo "She will be staying in the same tent as Zoë, Sophia, and Luna." Artemis stated. The hunters nodded and went about their daily routine.

After Artemis had signed me my chores she noticed my worried and broken eyes, you see depending on how I'm feeling my eyes change color, mostly shades of blue and green occasionally other colors. My eyes were most likely a dark blue with black running through them in a cracked pattern. "Perseus are you okay, I know it might be hard adjusting to your new life and if you need anything just tell me," she said worriedly. "I've never told anyone but my mother this, but I can see and speak with ghosts, even see people's souls and predict how they will react to things, and when I look at the reactions of the hunters it was hatred, despise, and discomfort, I would hate to make them feel this way," I confessed "and there's something else I need to tell you, due to being a granddaughter of Loki I can shape-shift," I turned into a tawny owl to prove my point,"and my great grandmother even blessed me so her powers would be stronger," I confessed, "lastly, my father Poseidon was told by Hecate that when he had a daughter her she would only even to control ice and snow never able to control liquid water." I focused lifted water out of the stream and as soon and it was effected by my power it froze into a sharp knife like ice, I then shot ice and snow out of my palms. I turned away looking at the water a tear falling down my face freezing as it fell, "you act like an adult yet you are a child, why?" Artemis asked "some kids are forced to grow up faster than others," I said another tear falling, freezing, reminding me of my broken self. Artemis took my hand and dragged me to the lake had me place a foot on the surface, it froze I turned away from her sight more tears falling, I felt her hand grow hot and looked down to see it glowing I looked in her eyes she was using her powers to calm me. She turned my face towards her's "it's okay to cry for you are young and going through much, don't worry." she said frowning worriedly, I felt a sharp pain in my back as an arrow struck me, I fell into Artemis and passed out to the sound of yelling.

 **-Artemis' Point Of View-**

Perseus fell forward into my body an arrow impaled into her back gold feathers on the end, an arrow of Apollo. I spotted him in a tree, bow in hand and he looked to see if the arrow met its mark, he met his sister's glare instead "you bratty little jerk you shot her! You could have killed her! Why? She did nothing but defend me and you could have killed her! She has gone trough too much for a child her age and you killed her. You will pay for this Apollo mark my words, for I swear on the river Styx, you will pay for what you did to my hunter." I remarked. "She deserved it for she is not truly one of your hunters, I heard from the others, she was a little boy, a male, someone you despise. You would have done the same if they were any other male what makes this one so special? What makes them different? Or did you just punish them then grow attached, just like Anah? That one male you punished and then grew attached when he joined your hunters, you even cried at the burning of his shroud and you wanted to kill him originally? Or was he like Ili? Did he beg you and you say no until you gave in them he was killed the next day? What makes him different? Why did you allow him out of every male on earth? What did he do to deserve this?" Apollo pushed. I felt hot tears stream down my face and watched them freeze as they hit Perseus. "Was he like Orion?" Apollo questioned, the death of the only man I ever respected flashed trough my eyes.

I couldn't take it anymore, Perseus was dying and Apollo was torturing me. I flashed to the infirmary tent and laid Perseus down her life force was fading, I was covered with her blood, all the hunters who weren't busy ran towards me rushing around, checking her pulse and performing various tasks. I touched her face it was pale, like a blanket of fresh snow her eyes were open they were so light blue they were almost white, her dark black hair coated in small pieces of ice, her mouth was closed and her lips ghostly white tinted with pink, and her chest moving slowly up and down barely and suddenly it stopped, her pulse stopped and she passed. A ghost lifted from her body, it was her soul, "I removed my soul from my body to help you, if I go back in my I will wake up, but only Apollo can save me" she explained then went back into her body.

I summoned my brother as her pulse returned, "Apollo you are the only one who can save her, please just try." I pleaded. He looked at her and turned away, "he is not worth it he is just one of the males you hate, and thus he can die, can he not?" he asked. "No," I snapped back, "excuse me? Did you just say no?" Apollo asked mystified. "I said no, time for you to pay for what you have done." I said and shot a light at him, he screamed and yelled, "I'll do anything just make it stop!" Apollo screamed, "heal her." I stated, he followed my orders. I eased the pain but left him with a migraine, that he couldn't it had to go away on its own. "Fine it's healed, happy now?" Apollo asked. I nodded and he flashed away, Perseus' eyes fluttered, and she had a sharp intake of breath. I ran up to her and hugged her, tears streaming down my face. I examined her wound and her, she looked different, older almost. I asked her of her age, she blinked and said eleven, my heart broke my young hunter was no longer young. Her uniform was small and soaked in blood I flicked my wrist and she was clean along with myself. We walked out, "Hey Perseus," said a hunter, she waved and we walked to the tent she stayed in. Zoë waved at us and went about the tent cleaning. Perseus turned and faced me her eyes where light green with small flecks of blue, she smiled at me, "her spirit is happy," she said excited. I sighed maybe she would be happy here, at least I hoped that much, she had been through so much for someone so young.

 **Word count: 2,005**


End file.
